Big School
by ICanDoThisWithMyEyesClosed
Summary: Umm.. It's Big's first day at school! How will the other animals react? And how did Big meet Amy, Cream and Cheese? Read to find out! My first Sonic story..type..thing.. :3 Um, Please review! ..No pun intended on 'Big school' x3 .. One-shot/Short story.


A/N:

Hi guys! Umm.. Some words are displayed like 'thiiiiss', but that's just how Big says it.. Because.. Well, he's Big! :)  
I have only played Sonic Heroes, and I do not know much about the Sonic.. thing.. and stuff.. so please, no flames if I spell someone's name wrong, get the description wrong, etc..

Please review if you can!

Enjoy! ^.^ (Don't ask where I got Miss Flora's name from.. It was the first name I could think of :S )

Disclaimer- I do not own SEGA's characters.. I only own Miss Flora.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Morning, Miss Flora." The class replied in unison.

Big the cat was waiting anxiously outside the classroom, shuffling his feet, feeling nervous but excited at the same time.

"Butterflies, will you stop flapping in my tummy?" He asked while gently rubbing his belly. He heard the teacher talking to the class, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.. until she called his name.

"Big? Big! Will you please come in?" The teacher shouted for the fifth time.

"Huh? Oh, right.." He opened the door with a grin. However, it slowly faded as he saw the whole class laughing hysterically at him.

"Fatso!"

"Hey, ugly, was your momma so fat that she didn't see how ugly your daddy was? Ha!"

"That's enough! Kids, please!" The teacher stepped closer to Big. "I do not want you bullying this student, or any student for that matter. I would like you to give Big a _nice_-" She was cut off once again by the whole class laughing at Big's name.

"Nice one, Miss!" A child called out. Big looked down onto the ground, upset. This was not going as well as he hoped it was going to be.

"QUIET!" The teacher shrieked. She sighed deeply and turned her attention to Big. "Sorry, Big.. They are usually a _lot _nicer than this.. Please, sit down next to.. Uh.." She quickly scanned the classroom, then saw a dark-coloured hedgehog sitting on his own at the end of the classroom. "Sit next to the young hedgehog at the back- Shadow."

"Damn.." Shadow snarled under his breath.

Big hurried to his seat. But before he got there, someone extended their foot, causing Big to trip over it. Once again, the whole class shriecked with laughter. Big felt the tears slowly building up. He gulped as he stood up straight, blocking out the endless giggles around him. He continued walking to his seat. He felt everybody looking at him, gossiping to their friends. But he just smiled it off on the outside. On the inside, he wished that the ground would swallow him whole.

Shadow stared straight ahead, ignoring Big as he sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Biiig. How are youu?" Big spoke loudly. Shadow's shoulders raised slightly in annoyance. He didn't even glance at the large purple cat next to him. Big focused at the desk in front of him. The once-happy cat was now miserable. He felt unloved.

_It doesn't matter if your slightly fat, or too thin, or anything. _Big thought to himself. _All that matters is your personality.. That's what mum said.._

_..Why did mommy leave me..?_

He bit his lip, tears welling up inside him. The last words played with his mind for the whole lesson.

_Why.. Why.. Why.._

"..Did mommy leave me..?" He mumbled, not realising that he was saying his thoughts aloud.

"Shut it, mommy's boy." Shadow glared at Big. His ruby eyes drilled deep into Big's soul. "I'll punch you if you say another word."

"S-Sorr-eh!" Big gasped.

"You will be." Shadow growled before writing down something in his excersice book.

-Lunch Time-

The bell rang, echoing through everyone's ears. In Big's class, everyone stood up immediatly, shouting with glee. They quickly ran outside. Shadow, however, chose to take his time. He put all the books he had with him in his black and red bag- matching the colours of his fur. He looked at Big for the last time before leaving the classroom.

Big sighed and shoved excersice books into his back-pack. It was yellow with a smiley-face on the middle. He gazed at the smiley-face for a moment.

_Mummy bought me this.._

"..She said to be happy.. eeeverydayy." He smiled then, for the first time in an hour.

_Mummy will come back. Of couurrsee she will._

He swung the back-pack over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

Outside, Big tried to be friendly with other students. However, they all rejected him, turned their backs to him, or even threatened to beat him up and called him names.

And so Big had decided to be by himself for a little while. He climbed up on a small tree and sat there, not noticing that the branch was bending as he sat on it. And then he saw something. Something green.

"A frog?" Big jumped down and eyed the small creature hopping about. "A.. Froggy.."

He picked up the frog with great care, and brought it up close to his face. The frog jumped to Big's shoulder and sat there comfortably. Big giggled.

"Would you like to be fwieennds?" Big asked the frog. The frog simply minded its own buisiness.

Suddenly, Big felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ooouwchh!" He cried, examining the blood-stained rock on the ground. "Who did that?"

The animals laughed evilly as they ran up to Big, fists clenched, and with angry faces. Big instincively took his new pet frog behind him to protect him.

"Froggy.. I will protect youuu!"

A split-second later, a pink light flashed between the bullies and Big. Standing before them was a pink hedgehog, a little brown-creamish rabbit with a chao flying by her side.

"Escouse-moi!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Yeah!" The rabbit and the chao added in unison.

"Urgh.. whatever! You girls are wimps." A bully called out. "Get lost."

"Wimps? We'll see about that..!" The pink hedgehog took out a rather large hammer out of her handbag. "Come here, you bullies!"

And with that the hedgehog ran after them. The team of bullies sprinted away, scared, leaving the hedgehog smiling in triumph. She returned to Big.

"Sorry about that.." The pink hedgehog rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mr. Big."

"Cream!" The hedgehog squealed. "You can't call someone big! It's rude!"

"I.. I thought that that was your name.." The rabbit gave a puppy-eyed look with her chesnut coloured eyes. "Sorry.."

"Chao.. Sorry.." The Chao also gave a guilty look to Big.

"No, it's okay. My name is Biiig."

"Big? Oh.. So your name WAS Big anyway! My name's Amy. Amy Rose. Don't forget it!" Amy winked at Big.

"My.. My name is Cream.. And this is Cheese.." The rabbit pointed to her pet Chao. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! This is Frooooggy. Oh? Frooooggy! Where are yoouu? Oh, no! Froggy's gone.."

"You mean.. this frog?" Cream picked up Froggy. Big grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Yaaaay~! Froggy! Thank you, Cream.." He picked up his pet and gave it a mini-hug.

"No problem, Mr. Big!"

"Can.. Can we all be fwwieends?" Big asked. Amy, Cream and Cheese smiled sweetly.

"Sure!" Amy giggled.

"We will be best friends forever and ever!" Cream grinned. Cheese spun around in mid-air, smiling.

"Chao!"

And that was how Team Rose met each other.. Cream was right- They really were best friends forever.. and ever.

The End.

* * *

Ahaa~ .. Like it? As I said, I have only played one Sonic game soo.. :S

..And the mummy thing? Just thought I'd throw that into the mix ^.^

Please review..? Thanks!

Ps: SHADOW IS AWESOME. :3


End file.
